yugioh5dzfanfuctionfandomcom-20200215-history
17
yu gi oh new dark signer is bron CHAPTER 17 drak signer jack ???vs aster Alexis hi nice duel you two have become Strong dark signer beating jaden the others,said JACK thanks,said Leo hi jack we talked to roman he said we need new dark signer to join us so don't you think it time.we find one,said Luna.yes your right so Leo you get any one in mind yes akiza she be perfect we just have make gave in to the darkness that way we keep her tied up,and did not send her way like the others we war think that later we be able to use now the time is here roman and good win said they like the idea that we come up ,said Leo.so what you think jack,said Luna.that send like good idea then she join me in tag duel we be vs aster and Alexis,said jack now lot go see akiza said Luna lot me took care this one,said Luna.OK akiza Lots took that tape off your mouth,said jack now lots go see akiza said Luna lot me took care this one,said Luna OK akiza Lot took that tape off your mouth now akiza just gave in to the darkness inside you lot took you over you become stronger duelist you want to be beater then you are now don't you tell me some thing akiza do you for gave the ones that laughed at you when they saw your powers will do you for gave them,;said Luna. no i don,t for gave them am as mad now as i was back them,said akiza yes perfect now become one with the darkness,said Luna.untying akiza the old you as you know is gone you will now be re born as dark signer said Luna now do you your power,said Leo.you are now dark signer do you feel your new powers had on to your old ones,said Luna.yes i can feel the power it perfect i more power then ever be for it feel great to become dark signer,said akiza.now akiza it time form you to make your new deck we every card ever made here o now that your dark signer you get earthbound immortal ,aid jack.hello jack see you become dark signer as will.said akiza.yes and me and the twins here have Ben beating duelist all over the this city,said jack.i see will that do it pick up my deck, said akzia.OK now akiza get your deck reday it time for you test out your dark Signer powers your teaming up with me in tag duel we are vs aster and Alexis,said jack.OK then lots go find them want test out my new powers am going to show them what happens when you get in the was if the dark singers,said akiza,so your here will we are going to beat you two,said aster.you wont be us,said Alexis.hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh/OK jack i took Alexis aster is all yours,said akiza. OK then lots duel i start this duel it my draw,said akiza.i summon Twilight Rose Knight then play the spell Black Garden earthbound hunter now can had one card with earthbound in it name to my hand then summon monster form my hand so i summon Lord Poison now,it time for Lord Poison to gave Twilight Rose Knight a little ton up now synchro summon Black Rose Dragon then play monster reborn so now ton the level 7 Black Rose Dragon with the level 3 Twilight Rose Knight, so i can synchro summon dark Black Rose Dragon attack 3300 next i play 3 face down cards and end my turn,said akiza.OK it my move,said jack.i draw now i summon Dark Resonator and then i play dark summon so i can summon mid Piece Golem i send him to my gave to summon Big Piece Golem then ton the level 3 Dark Resonator with my level 5 Big Piece Golem,so i can now synchro summon Red Dragon Archfiend next i play my reborn spell this card lots me used one monster as 2 in syncrho so ton the level Red Dragon Archfiend so i can now dark synchro summon dark Red Dragon Archfiend then i end my turn with 2 faces down cards it said jack my move then.said alexis.i draw i summon snow fairy in def made site 1 card face down my turn,said Alexis.its my move i draw,said aster.i play destiny hero in def then play return if the the hero's so can summon 2 more heroes then send them to my grave so i canon summon destiny hero dogma attack 3400 now thanks to my spell card nd effect my monster get an ex 500 attack points tell the end if my turn then site 4 cards face down now go dogma attack jack monster now,said aster.not so fast play my trap card walll blcoker this stops your attack ends your trun,said jack, fin then said aster ok it my move then,said akiza now play my spell card earthbound blaster now can had card with earthbound in its name to my hand then summon 2 monsters form my grave now send them back to my grave so i can now summon earthbound immortal rose king in attack made atk 4000 then sit 3 cards face down now earthbound immortal rose king attack alexis monster now,said akiza i end my trun now,said akiza it my move i draw said jack, akiza drak signer deck Monsters: Black Rose Dragon drak Black Rose Dragon Black Rose Dragon assault mode earthbound immortal rose king earthbound immortal black dragon Witch of the Black Rose Copy Plant Dark Verger Evil Thorn (x3) Gigaplant (Used in a flashback) Hedge Guard (x2) Lord Poison Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis Phoenixian Seed Rose Fairy Rose Tentacles Twilight Rose Knight Violet Witch Wall of Ivy rose tentacles Spells: Black Garden Closed Plant Gate Fragrance Storm Ivy Shackles Mark of the Rose Magic Planter Seed of Deception Shining Rebirth Thorn of Malice Vengeful Servant Wonder Clover earthbound blaster earthbound hunter monster reborn earthbound mirror Traps: Curse of Rose Cursed Ivy Dimensional Regression Doom Petal Countdown Doppelganger Ground Capture Overdoom Line Phantom Destruction Reflect Nature Rose Blizzard Rose Flame Synchro Back Synchro Spirits Urgent Tuning Wicked Rebirth mirror force